Machines such as a tractors, dozers and the like are often equipped with work implements for performing various tasks. For example, a dozer may be equipped with a ground engaging blade for performing tasks such as scraping the ground and moving material in a controlled fashion. An operator may move the blade in various directions relative to the ground. This is a task often performed during the construction of roads, buildings, and other structures.
In some instances, automated or semi-automated systems may assist an operator with the operation or control of the machine. In doing so, the machines are typically equipped with various sensors to monitor the operating parameters of the machine. The systems of the machine may use data from the sensors to assist in controlling some of the operations of the machine. The number of sensors and the operating characteristics of the sensors on the machine may create limitations on the types of automated or semi-automated systems that are available to an operator.
Knowledge of the pitch angle of a machine may be useful for one or more systems of the machine. However, some machines do not include sensors to directly determine the pitch angle of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,480 discloses a system for determining the pitch angle of a machine. In such case, the machine includes a pitch angle sensor but such sensor may not perform particularly well in dynamic applications. Accordingly, the system uses additional sensed data to assist in the estimation of the pitch angle.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.